The Sun That Blinds Us
by pixelx
Summary: Sawada likes Sasagawa. That was the truth but for some reason, Ryohei didn't know what he really felt towards the Tenth Vongola boss. TsunaxRyohei 2733 You have been warned. XD


**Disclaimer: The characters in this fiction belong to their creator Amano Akira except for Highschool girl#1 and Highschool girl#2. No profit was being made from this submission.**

Wonderful prompt thanks to halfDeadLemo : 'Maybe Ryohei heard the rumor that Tsuna 'likes Sasagawa' and refers it to himself (not Kyoko).'

I couldn't have done this without you and seriously I couldn't even thought of that. XD

* * *

"Ne, ne. Haven't you heard? It seems that our Tsuna has a crush on Sasagawa." Highschool girl#1 said to her best friend, Highschool girl#2 while they were on their way to the shopping district.

Highschool girl#2 gasped in surprise. "Really?! That Dame-Tsuna is? Well, Sasagawa is famous in our school after all. But to think that someone like him could even dream of dating Sasagawa..." She let the sentence trailed off with a mocking giggle.

"You're so mean." Highschool girl #1 chided half-heartedly. "I don't think Tsuna is useless. He has his moments and he is dependable when situation calls for it." The girl defended which earned her a scrutinize look from her friend.

"Don't tell me, you have a crush on him?" Highschool girl #2 guessed and then laughed again at the comical expression on the Highschool girl #1's face.

"I do not!" Highschool girl #1 pushed her shoulder in protest and off they went on their merry way.

At about a couple of meters from where the conversation took place, one Sasagawa Ryohei was plastered against the wall, way out of the two high school girls' sights. His face was flushed red and his heart was beating faster; and not because of his jogging earlier. It was obvious that the Sun Guardian had overheard those two's words exchanges accidentally while he was running along his training route.

They said that 'Sawada likes Sasagawa.' Like as in I want to date you-like? Ryohei raked through his mind trying to recall what memories that had managed sticking to his brain. As long as he could remember, there was no other Sasagawa family in the school that they were attending or in Namimori itself, except for his own.

Could it be that Sawada had a crush on him to the extreme?! _Gyaah!!_ Ryohei scratched his head, messing up his already messy white hair. He needed to think so he continued with his running. Running always made him think better.

***

The sun had already well disappeared behind the horizon. Ryohei was done with his extreme running and now lying on his own bed after a long shower. He still hadn't got the answer to his dilemma; his extreme feelings towards Sawada.

Physically, Sawada was small and skinny for a boy his age, almost like of woman's. Not only that, his whole frame looked feminine with his large brown eyes, small nose and small mouth. If not for his narrow hips and flat chest, most people would have mistaken him for a woman at first glance.

But Ryohei extremely knew better. Under that effeminate body laid a power greater then hundred men thrown together. With a flick of his wrist Sawada could throw a full grown man as far as 5 meters and the boy still had a lot of space to grow. He had seen the photo of Sawada ten years later and boy, had he grown. It was an extreme moment of his life, seeing the photo of TYL!Sawada when they were in the future; more extreme than the photo of him and Kurokawa Hana.

Speaking of Kurokawa Hana, his sister's best friend hadn't reciprocated towards his extreme advances at all. He wondered what his TYL!Self did to get such an extreme woman. Maybe he should give up because if there's a future where he ended up with Kurokawa, then there could be also an alternate timeline where that didn't happen.

Anyway, back to the situation at hand. Sawada was his boss, his friend despite him still calling him oni-san; it made him feel like a family. They were a family in a sense; the Vongola Fagmilia along with Octopus Head, Yamamoto, Hibari, Lambo and Dokuro/Mukuro. Sawada was a boy but the notion didn't bother him much compared to the others. Extreme love transcended through genders after all. That's what Colonello-shishou said.

Speaking of his shishou, maybe he should get some advices from his friend, Reborn. Thinking was not his strongest forte and it helped getting some outward perspective from someone who knew Sawada better than him.

***

"I see." Reborn nodded his head in understanding after hearing Ryohei's half-explanation but managed to actually get the whole picture. Cutting the story short, Ryohei had misunderstood. But Reborn was not Reborn if he didn't get to reap any amusement out of this situation, all at the expanse of his student and his student's extreme guardian.

"Ryohei, if thinking doesn't suit you why not use your action instead to find out what you really feel?" Reborn suggested to the distraught teen while keeping a straight face.

"You're extremely right, Reborn. I know just the right thing to do." The Sun Guardisn lightened up at the hitman's suggestion and ran home.

The next day, Ryohei called Sawada to his house since he had the house for himself for a day. They sat in his room, tidied up for once just for this occasion. He brought up some juices and snacks Kyoko had prepared before she went shopping with Miura and Kurokawa.

"So, Oni-san. What is it that you wanted to talk about?" Tsuna asked, gently prodded after a full glass of juice when he saw that Ryohei didn't plan on saying anything.

"I've found out to the extreme, Sawada!" Always straight to the point.

"Eh?"

"I heard that you have someone you like to the extreme and I know who that person is."

Tsuna's eyes widened in surprise. Had Oni-san knew of his crush on Kyoko-chan? "Wha..?! Oni-san that was a long time ago. I swear-"

"Sawada!"

"Hiee! Yes?!" Tsuna instinctively straightened up at the call of his name. He knew from experience that when Ryohei was this pumped up, it's wise to just get along with it.

"I'm not good with my head and I don't know if my extreme feeling for you is love or something else. Reborn said that I'll find out if I act on it!" The older man pushed the glasses away and advanced towards the brunet.

Why would he think that Tsuna had a crush on him? _Wait a minute._ "Reborn? Wait, what are you doing Oni-san?" He dreaded what Reborn had told Ryohei to make him came into this sort of conclussion. Nothing could be good if it involved the Sun Arcobaleno.

"Acting on it." Ryohei said as if it was the obvious thing to do and landed a kiss, smack onto the clueless Tsuna's lips.

"Hie! Oni-san!" Tsuna's protest was cut off as the boxer's hand palmed on his crotch roughly through his pants. Tsuna leaned on his elbow while his other hand tried to stop that skilful hand from slipping inside the only cloth that stood between them. His attempt proved to be futile, too distracted by the hot mouth trailing open kisses down his slender neck and shoulder.

"Oni-san." Tsuna moaned, his body now lax as he let himself being pushed on the floor by those bandaged hands. His clothes left his body one by one until he lied naked on the cold floor. White hair and serious eyes entered his vision as Ryohei loomed over him.

"Reborn gave me some extreme tips so I know what I'm doing; just relax to the extreme, Sawada." Ryohei explained with the intention to comfort him.

The very mention of Reborn's name was enough for him to sober up instantly, wiping out any pleasure induce haze that was clouding his consciousness a moment ago. Tsuna tried to get up, to explain to Ryohei that there must be some understanding here but when the hot lips returned, attacking his nipple with fervour, all thoughts abandoned him instantly.

_This is good to the extreme_, Ryohei thought fleetingly; more than he expected. Tsuna's hardness was firm and curved rather extremely under his ministration. Multitasking was not his strong point, but Ryohei managed to divest his own clothes while still distracting the boy below him with pleasure. He trailed his kisses down the younger man's abs and dipped his tongue into his belly button before moving down to his erection.

Tsuna groaned in surprise, shooting his hand towards the white hairs and threaded his fingers through those short strands. He moaned, bucked his hips into Ryohei's fist around his hard length then yelped in surprise when he felt a swipe of warm tongue on his hardness.

"Oni-san, please." Tsuna didn't know whether he was begging for Ryohei to stop or to continue but he whined when the pressure on his crotch was lifted and looked down in confusion. Ryohei was straddling him, kneeling on his knees before he sunk down on his hard erection.

The younger man gasped at the tightness of Ryohei's passage, wondering when the hell had the other prepared himself. "Oni-san." He called brokenly, watching the man face as it contorted in pleasure-pain expression. Tsuna rubbed his hands on the tan hips soothingly hoping against hope that his Sun Guardian would move because it took all his restraints from plunging hard into that hot vice grip. Ryohei gave him a shaky smile and lifted his hips.

***

In the end both of them tumbled into Ryohei's bed with Tsuna laid on top of him, their limbs tangled and the white mess between them was ignored. Both were sweating and panting from the exertion of their earlier activity. Tsuna lifted his head and directed his half lidded gaze at Ryohei and asked. "Why are we doing this again?"

Ryohei's eyes widened and silence ensued for a while. "I've forgotten to the extreme!"

Tsuna groaned at the answer and dropped his head on Ryohei's hard chest.

* * *

A/n: This is the final installment of my self imposed 'Tsuna-x-Guardians Challenge' - Tsuna-x-Ryohei. I think I got lazy in the end. XD I had the most challenge with Ryohei particularly his insistence at saying extreme at every end of his sentence and his way of thinking. Most fanfiction that I've read always has the word 'extreme' in uppercase letters to show how EXTREME Ryohei is. I tried it here and couldn't do it. _; The most I can do is adding the exclamation mark at the end of his sentence. I'm sorry Oni-san, I couldn't do you justice *bows to your extremeness*

Now, a lot of fans don't like pairings with Ryohei in it. I wonder why? 0_o Don't you guys think he's hot. I know I do. He's the Sun Guardian after all. XD**  
**


End file.
